The Awesome Birthday Party
by WGDWriter
Summary: A girl named NamiOki is getting ready for her birthday party and bumps into Prussia. Later, Prussia comes over to her house and since they both have the same birthday, Prussia hangs out and they both have the most awesome birthday party ever known.


NamiOki was enjoying a peaceful day in the park, just sitting on a bench enjoying the sun. She was wearing a skin tight blue tang top that flowed nicely as she walked and black skinny jeans that showed off her curves. Her shoes were black and white Nike's that were set to the side. NamiOki didn't want to wear her shoes for the little bit she planned to spend outside. She only had an hour to relax before she continued getting ready for her birthday party.

NamiOki sighed when she heard her cell phone ring. She put a timer out so she didn't waste any time, but she felt that her hour went by too quickly. She had been working on her party preparations since eight that morning and she wasn't even half done. Again, NamiOki sighed as she turned off the alarm and put on her shoes. She'd have to work double time in order to be ready for the party that was scheduled to start at three. She had four hours until then. Better run home before I waste any more time, NamiOki thought as she started out with a brisk jog.

"Hey!" some guy shouted. NamiOki ignored the voice. She didn't recognize the owner and she was in a rush anyway. "Hungary!" the voice shouted again, this time closer. NamiOki's jog quickened. She was out of the park and it would take only five minutes at most if she ran to her house. "Stop, Hungary!"

Someone grabbed NamiOki's waist and she gasped. Quickly, NamiOki twisted her body and punched whoever held her. Her fist was planted squarely in the middle of a man's face. As he stumbled backwards, NamiOki noticed he had white hair but he didn't even look to be in his fifties. The man opened up one of his eyes to reveal crimson which made NamiOki think the man had been crying. Upon further inspection, she saw that was the actual eye color of the man's eyes. NamiOki took a few steps back and saw the man wore a blue uniform and around his neck he wore a black cross.

"What the hell Hungary." the man muttered as he held his nose. Blood was coming from under his hand and NamiOki knew she broke the guy's nose. "What was that for?"

"I'm not Hungary." NamiOki answered, her voice sounded like she was lightly scolding an injured child, "If that is why you grabbed me from behind, then I apologize for hurting you."

The man stared at NamiOki with surprise, "Mein Gott! I'm sorry. You look a lot like a girl I know. But you can't blame me. You have her looks and strength. Jeez that hurt!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the awesome me can't be brought down with one hit…but ouch. That punch, I must admit, was awesome."

The man moved his hand and despite all the blood coming out, his nose wasn't broken. It must have been a miracle! But at worst, his nose might be fractured. NamiOki looked at the man's nose with some concern as he pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe up the blood. His hankie got most of the blood, but couldn't get the rest. NamiOki pulled out her own handkerchief and dabbed away the rest of the blood and the man winced as she lightly went over his nose. It was turning a light shade of purple and NamiOki was sure that she fractured it. The man smiled as NamiOki handed her hankie to him so he could stop the bleeding.

"Thank you miss." the man smiled big which made him wince slightly.

"My name is NamiOki." NamiOki smiled slightly, "Again, I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Nah, it was my fault. Hungary told me she would be waiting by the fountain. When I saw you, I though she gave up on waiting for me and immediately ran after you. I'm sorry NamiOki."

"It's really okay, um-"

"Prussia!" the man extended his hand, "Well, that's what some people call me. Only the most awesome people call me Gilbert. You can call me Gilbert though. I think you're awesome enough to call me by my awesome name."

"Nice to meet you Gilbert." NamiOki shook his hand.

"By the way," Gilbert looked down at NamiOki, "why were you rushing?"

"I almost forgot!" NamiOki started to panic, "I need to finish getting ready for my party!"

"You graduating or something?"

"No, it's my birthday party. I've been planning it for several weeks and I'm not even half way done setting it up."

"What a coincidence. It's my birthday too." Gilbert's mood lightened from the word birthday, "Maybe I can help you out once I find Hungary….. and my brother that I seemed to have lost."

"Maybe, but I don't think so." NamiOki laughed, "But maybe we'll meet again?"

"You can count on the awesome me that we will."

* * *

><p>NamiOki sighed when she heard the doorbell ring. She was almost done with the party preparations, but she needed more time! Another hour and I would have been done, NamiOki thought as she went to open up the door. NamiOki forced a smile on her face and opened up her door. When she saw who was at the door, she nearly jumped back with surprise.<p>

"NamiOki! The awesome me has arrived. Bathe yourself in the light of my awesomeness!"

"Gilbert!" NamiOki's eyes were wide with surprise to see the man from before with his nose bandaged, "How in the world did you find out where I lived?"

"The awesome me knows everything!" Gilbert smiled.

"He actually went and followed you home." a voice came from behind Gilbert, "I had to hit him for stalking you before fixing up his nose."

NamiOki believed a mirror was in front of her. A woman who looked exactly like NamiOki appeared beside Gilbert. The only difference was she was wearing a sun dress that showed off her curves. Gilbert wound his arm around the woman's waist and NamiOki felt as if he was doing that to her instead. The woman blushed lightly and Gilbert showed off a big smile that showed satisfaction and pleasure.

"Yeah, sorry about following you." Gilbert's smile became nervous and he brushed his free hand through his hair, "I really wanted to prove to Hungary that there was someone else with the same birthday as me." Glibert looked down at the woman similar to NamiOki in almost every way, "NamiOki, this is Hungary. But since you are so awesome, you can call her by her awesome name: Elizabeth."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you NamiOki. Gilbert may be a bit self-centered, but he's a good guy at heart."

"It's nice to meet my look-a-like." NamiOki smiled and shook Elizabeth's hand, "So how is his nose?"

"You gave him a nice fracture. He deserved it too. I always tell him that karma is going to come and get him when he least expects it."

"Karma can never take down the awesome me." Gilbert made a proud face, "No matter how hard karma hits me, I'll just come back stronger." He looked down at NamiOki and gave her a big smile, "I'm sorry that my brother couldn't come. Ludwig had to go back to Feli's house because he got into some trouble with his twin, Lovino. Lutz always has to save Feli from something before the day ends." Gilbert laughed and peered inside NamiOki's house, "So may we enter?"

"Huh?" NamiOki forgot why Gilbert came in the first place, "Oh, yeah. Sure, make yourselves at home. Do you want anything to drink?"

"If you have be- ow! Elizabeth!" NamiOki turned around and saw Elizabeth with a frying pan and Gilbert rubbing his head, "That hurt!"

"You don't ask for beer before a party." Elizabeth yelled at Gilbert, "Besides, the only place you can have beer is at your house, not NamiOki's." Elizabeth turned to NamiOki and smiled, "If you have any juice that will be just fine."

NamiOki nodded and returned with three glasses of punch. She found her two guests relaxing on a couch and they were admiring NamiOki's decorations. A quick glance at the clock in the room told NamiOki that she had one more hour until three… which was when the party started. She would have to cut the chit chat and start getting busy if she wanted to be done in time. NamiOki sighed and gave her guests their drinks and picked up a box that contained even more decorations.

"You're going all out with the decorations, are you?" Gilbert asked as he watched NamiOki pull out more decorations, "I think the room is awesome the way it is. Any more decorations and this room will look like Francis's clothing… gaudy and too much going on."

"This is for the rest of the floor." NamiOki replied, "All good parties have the whole entire party area decorated."

"And when does this party start?"

NamiOki looked at the clock and saw three minutes passed, "In less than an hour."

"Mein Gott! You'll never get done in time."

"What else do you have to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I still have to get the snacks ready, get the party favors in order, and the only other thing I have to do is finish decorating. Oh, I also have to get the games ready too."

"That's way too much for you to do!" Gilbert honestly looked horrified. He looked at Elizabeth and gave her a pleading look, "We can't let her do all of that herself. She has no time left."

"I actually have until three." NamiOki said.

"That's even worse! I, the awesome Gilbert, shall help you set this party up for both you and me."

"No, no! Please, don't. You're my guests."

"Even I can't allow you to do all of this yourself." Elizabeth stood up and raised a fist up in the air, "I'll get the food and party favors in order. Gilbert will do the decorating. You can work on the games and then help Gilbert whenever you can."

NamiOki didn't have time to respond as Gilbert grabbed the box of decorations and Elizabeth rushed into the kitchen. She was speechless. NamiOki shook her dazed head and went to gather Wii and Kinect games for her friends to play. Then she jumped to helping Gilbert getting the decorations done. By the time all the rooms were decorated, the clock read two thirty. Both NamiOki and Gilbert went into the kitchen and NamiOki could only stand in the middle of the floor, dumbfounded. Not only were there snacks for the party, but Elizabeth had lunch almost completely made. Gilbert snatched a few crackers to snack on as he grabbed a platter to set out. NamiOki followed suit and soon, all the snacks were set out. Once Elizabeth got lunch ready, the three of them got the party favors in order. They finished and put the favors in a closet when the doorbell rang. All of NamiOki's friends arrived on time and they started to enjoy themselves.

"Hey NamiOki, who are they?" one of NamiOki's friends asked as Gilbert and Elizabeth walked in the room.

"Oh, they're…" NamiOki couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm Elizabeth, NamiOki's aunt." Elizabeth smiled and there was no sign of a lie on her face, "And this is Gilbert, my fiancé."

"We came over to visit because it turns out it's my birthday too!" Gilbert nodded to everyone, "We just didn't know that she was going to have a party."

"What's with the get up?" another one of NamiOki's friends asked looking at Gilbert's clothing. He still wore the blue uniform and the black cross around his neck. Looking more closely at it, NamiOki realized it looked like a military uniform from a long time ago. "You cosplay or something?"

"Something wrong with that?" Gilbert automatically stated. NamiOki didn't even think he knew what cosplaying was.

All of NamiOki's friends examined Gilbert for a moment before going back to their snacks and games. The one who questioned Gilbert nodded and gave him a weird hand signal that made NamiOki laugh. He had been accepted into her circle of friends. Gilbert came over to NamiOki and brought her over to Elizabeth who was drinking punch.

"First off… what is cosplay?" Gilbert asked confirming NamiOki's suspicions, "Second… what the heck was" Gilbert mimicked the hand gesture that her friend did perfectly, "…that!"

NamiOki laughed, "Cosplay is dressing up as an anime character."

"You should have known that since Kiku created most of the anime Gilbert." Elizabeth muttered as she watched people play Just Dance.

"And this-" NamiOki did the hand gesture, "means my friends have accepted you."

"Even her friends think I'm awesome!" Gilbert smirked at Elizabeth who rolled her eyes and walked over to the people playing Just Dance.

Soon, there was a Just Dance competition in NamiOki's living room. Elizabeth had taken over for one of NamiOki's friends and she was killing everyone. Soon, Gilbert joined in and he stole Elizabeth's spotlight. Elizabeth fought back though and ended up tying with him. They kept going into sudden death and the whole room was spilt into sides. Half of the room was called "Team Awesome" and the other half was called "Team Brute Strength". NamiOki could only laugh as Gilbert went and called his supporters his underlings. Soon, Gilbert's performance was starting to slip. He went and sent one of his underlings in so he could go and rest a bit and Elizabeth went and did the same.

Soon, it became a competition to see who could get up to the team leader and face them off in the ultimate challenge to take over the other team. Nobody was getting anywhere and soon the teams gathered into a huddle. NamiOki was forced to join Elizabeth's team so she could at least participate. Gilbert shouted that NamiOki was going to be on his team… and it was decided through a competition between two underlings that NamiOki was to become Elizabeth's team member.

"So what's the plan you guys?" Elizabeth looked at her teammates fired up faces.

"NamiOki hasn't played a single round." one of NamiOki's friends whispered.

"That's because I'm hosting the party!" NamiOki exclaimed, "I have to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Well you can leave that job to me for now NamiOki." Elizabeth smiled, "Team 'Awesome'-" Elizabeth made air quotes around the word awesome and rolled her eyes. "knows everyone weakness but yours. We need the advantage here!"

NamiOki looked into Elizabeth's eyes. She could easily see the determination and the plead in her look-a-like's eyes. NamiOki then looked into her other team member's eyes which mirrored their team leader's eyes. It was easy to see that they all wanted to win. Gilbert and the rest of Team Awesome were good. NamiOki was probably their only chance.

NamiOki sighed with defeat, "I may not be worn out, but I'm not even warmed up. Don't expect too much out of me."

The rest of Team Brute Strength cheered and over the noise, NamiOki was able to hear Gilbert shout, "Now that your little huddle is over, why don't you come on out and show us your 'brute strength'!"

The rest of Team Awesome snickered. They stopped though, once they all saw that NamiOki was the one who was going to start the face off. Gilbert's eyes narrowed and glanced at Elizabeth who in return smirked. Then the underlings of Team Awesome started to object. Their argument was that everyone was tired and NamiOki had all her strength. It was then suggested by Team Brute Strength that they all take a short break to go and eat something. NamiOki looked at the time and was surprised that it was actually seven o'clock. Luckily Elizabeth was able to make dinner during the time her underlings were facing off. Everyone quickly ate their food and Team Awesome went into a huddle to discuss their plans. It took them a good ten minutes to decide what their plan of action was going to be before the Just Dance Off started again…

It was a miracle! NamiOki couldn't believe it. There was no way in the history of Just Dance Off's that this was possible. NamiOki, a perfectly normal girl who goes to school and makes epic work of art and posts it on deviantArt, was face to face with Gilbert. NamiOki was surprised. Everyone else showed potential in being better at her in dancing. Was she really that good? Everyone else thought so and obviously, the game system agreed. Gilbert stood next to NamiOki with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Was he still angry that NamiOki was sent to Team Brute Strength? Or was it that he didn't actually expect her to make it this far in the game? Gilbert looked NamiOki in the eye and his frown turned into a competitive grin.

"Well, well, well." Gilbert's grin grew into a smirk, "NamiOki, we meet again."

"Only this time… on the dance floor." NamiOki returned the smile and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes. And we meet in the most unfortunate of circumstances. May this battle be awesome and show everyone who is truly the most awesome of us all!" Gilbert extended his hand and NamiOki shook it enthusiastically. He turned to Elizabeth who held their remotes so neither of them could cheat. "Elizabeth, if you will."

Elizabeth handed the remotes to their appropriate owner and announced, "This game may decide the end to our competition. Now, the others and I have agreed that the song should be chosen randomly. Do you accept these terms?" Both Gilbert and NamiOki nodded. Elizabeth continued, "Okay. Gilbert, since you are first player, you have to select 'Random'."

Gilbert nodded and did what Elizabeth said. The randomizer landed on a song… and it was unknown to NamiOki. She looked around at her friends and they were whispering to eachother. They didn't even know what the song was. Gilbert's and NamiOki's eyes met then and confusion was mirrored in their expressions. Even Elizabeth was confused. Gilbert shrugged and then pressed play. Both competitors watched the screen for the animated person to show them the dance moves needed for the song. An animated person showed up, but instead of getting ready to dance, it held up a sign.

Elizabeth looked closer to the screen and read out loud, "There is no dance to this song. This is a new segment called free dance. The game will rate you on how creative your dance moves are. Get ready for this once in a life time opportunity?"

Then, the song started to play. NamiOki, quickly started to mimic some of the dance moves she used in some of the previous games and added her own twist to them. Gilbert was awe struck for a few seconds before he started dancing and racking up some points. They both did their best to show the game system that they were the best dancer's in the whole world. By the time the song ended, nobody knew who was going to win. Everyone looked at the screen expectantly. The screen went black for a moment and then turned back on to show…

"Oh my GOD!" someone shouted "NamiOki won!"

Everyone started cheering and NamiOki found herself being lifted in the air by her teammates. But NamiOki couldn't react. There was no way she won. But even Gilbert was shocked that he lost. Was the game even capable of doing a simulation like that? Everyone else didn't care. It was the most epic dance off anybody had ever witnessed. Some of NamiOki's friends even had it on tape! Elizabeth then came out with cake. With the game forgotten, NamiOki's friends put the champion down so she could blow out the candles. But even before the traditional birthday song could be sung, Gilbert went and stopped everyone.

"I have a better song in mind." Gilbert gave NamiOki a mischievous smile and cleared his voice before he started singing:

"You say it's your birthday  
>It's my birthday too-yeah<br>They say it's your birthday  
>We're gonna have a good time<br>I'm glad it's your birthday  
>Happy birthday to you…"<p>

Gilbert sang the whole with everyone else joining in close to the end. By the time the song was over, NamiOki was in tears. It was a little bit past seven thirty then and NamiOki's friends couldn't stay to eat their cake. Elizabeth grabbed some disposable plates and cut everyone a large piece so that two thrids of the cake was gone. As her friends left, NamiOki passed out the party favors and wished them all a safe journey home.

"Hey, NamiOki." one of her friends paused before leaving, "I'll give you the video once school ends tomorrow. I'll have it formatted by then so you could watch your amazing dance off whenever you want."

NamiOki nodded and the last of her friends then left. The only ones left in the house were Elizabeth and Gilbert, and they almost had all the party decorations down and almost all the food was cleaned up. NamiOki was again speechless that her own guests would go so far as to clean up after her party. NamiOki smiled and helped clean up after the party. By the time everything was cleaned up, it was eight thirty and NamiOki was happily eating cake. NamiOki noticed that Elizabeth nodded to Gibert who stood up and helped her to her feet. NamiOki quickly got up and escorted her two guests to the door. Gilbert and Elizabeth turned back to her and smiled.

"Well, looks like the awesome me wasn't as awesome as I thought." Gilbert laughed.

"You were awesome." NamiOki smiled, "You're just not that awesome of a dancer."

"You know what. Since I invaded your party, next year you get to invade mine." NamiOki was about to say something, but Gilbert continued, "No, I insist. But at my party, we are going to have beer, have another dance off to prove to all my friends that I'm more awesome than you, and you have to sing the Beatles to me too."

NamiOki laughed, "Fine. Deal."

Gilbert waved goodbye to NamiOki. She waaved in return and closed the door behind her. The house was extremely quiet… but NamiOki knew that next year was going to be better than ever. Probably even more awesome than today actually was.


End file.
